Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{-8})(5^{7}))^{5}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((4^{-8})(5^{7}))^{5} = (4^{(-8)(5)})(5^{(7)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-8})(5^{7}))^{5}} = 4^{-40} \times 5^{35}} $